Perdas e Danos
by Mary Spn
Summary: Alguns sonhos podem ser construídos, assim como destruídos do dia para a noite. Mas quando a esperança e o amor permanecem vivos, sempre há uma chance de ser feliz. - Padackles / AU - Para Marina Morena
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Perdas e Danos

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi (Minha amada e fiel companheira).

**Avisos:** Contém relações sexuais entre homens, angústia, sofrimento, drama... Snif! (Já estou chorando aqui... *Brinks*)

**Sinopse:** Alguns sonhos podem ser construídos, assim como destruídos do dia para a noite. Mas quando a esperança e o amor permanecem vivos, sempre há uma chance de ser feliz.

* * *

_**Dedicatória:**_

_Costumo dedicar minhas fanfics à alguém especial, a um de meus amigos, como uma maneira carinhosa de presenteá-los. Esta fanfic quero dedicar a uma pessoa que nem está há muito tempo no fandom, mas já conquistou a todos com seu sorriso fácil, sua alegria e seu bom humor. Aquele tipo de pessoa que consegue te colocar pra cima com uma simples palavra, que faz você parar e pensar: Preciso conhecê-la pessoalmente. Felizmente, terei este prazer dentro de poucos dias, e mal posso esperar..._

_Sim, **Marina Morena**, esta fic é um presente pra você! Sei que não é seu aniversário, nem qualquer data especial, mas quis te presentear simplesmente por você ser esta pessoa linda, amiga, sincera, com a qual descobri ter muita afinidade. E você sabe que nossa afinidade não é apenas pelo fato de amarmos o mesmo homem (Sam Winchester / Jared Padalecki... kkkk), mas por descobrirmos que temos muitos valores em comum. Como eu já disse, você foi um achado na minha vida e eu espero que nossa amizade dure para sempre! Te adoooro!_

_By the way, espero que curta o seu presente, e se não gostar, pode reclamar com a diretoria! Hahaha. Beijos!_

* * *

_**Perdas e Danos**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Sua respiração estava ofegante, seus pés doíam muito devido ao frio, cansaço e pelo fato de que os tênis que calçava, além de estarem úmidos por causa da neve, eram menores do que o seu número. Corria sem pensar por onde ia, becos escuros, estradas escorregadias; estava no seu limite. O medo e a exaustão faziam seu coração bater acelerado, de repente se viu em um lugar que nunca havia estado antes. Um bairro nobre, a rua iluminada, com lindas casas, a maioria delas enfeitadas com luzes natalinas. Já seria natal?

Parou diante de uma praça com grandes árvores iluminadas com lâmpadas coloridas. Um lindo presépio estava colocado entre elas e um grande Papai Noel motorizado ficava sentado em uma poltrona vermelha. Maldito Papai Noel. Lembrou-se da sua infância, quando todos os anos o esperava, e ele nunca apareceu, aquele filho da puta.

Afastou as lembranças rapidamente e voltou a olhar para trás. Não estava sendo seguido, mas o instinto de sobrevivência o fizera correr mais do que suas pernas podiam suportar.

Sentou-se no banco da praça, que estava úmido e gelado, assim como suas roupas e seus tênis. O frio fazia todo o seu corpo tremer e até seus ossos doerem. Precisava encontrar um lugar seguro e quente para se abrigar por aquela noite. Mas onde?

Atravessou a rua e caminhou mais alguns quarteirões, parando diante de uma casa que tinha as cortinas entreabertas. Apesar do frio que sentia, ficou ali parado durante algum tempo, observando... A casa era linda e através da fresta na cortina podia observar um casal e um filho, que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, sentados à mesa fazendo a ceia. No canto da sala havia uma lareira e logo adiante uma enorme árvore de natal, com muitos presentes embaixo dela. Os três conversavam e sorriam enquanto comiam, pareciam ser uma família feliz. Por um instante, Jared sentiu seu coração aquecido, imaginando como seria fazer parte de uma família assim. Como seria ter uma mãe, um pai, um irmão... Alguém que se importasse com ele, que cuidasse, que lhe desse carinho.

Resolveu sair dali antes que alguém o visse e acabasse chamando a polícia. Sentiu suas pernas paralisadas pelo frio, e decidiu que precisava arranjar urgente um lugar para se abrigar, caso quisesse estar vivo ainda no dia seguinte. Olhou ao redor e ficou tentado ao ver a porta da garagem daquela casa aberta. Talvez pudesse se esconder ali até a manhã seguinte, para se proteger do frio e da nevasca, que agora castigava ainda mais seu corpo cansado.

- x -

- Alguém mais quer? – Mark Pellegrino perguntou quando servia o seu prato pela segunda vez. – A ceia está maravilhosa, amor. – Falou se dirigindo a Sonya, sua esposa.

- Não, obrigado – Jensen Ackles, seu enteado, respondeu de mau humor.

- Você mal tocou na comida, querido – Sonya observou.

- Estou sem fome, eu vou para o meu quarto – Jensen empurrou o prato e fez menção de se levantar.

- Mas Jensen, você não vai esperar para abrir os presentes? - Sonya falou, decepcionada. Tinha cuidado dos preparativos com todo carinho e queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita.

- Eu falei que se não fosse um carro, não precisava comprar nada – O garoto loiro adorava provocar a sua mãe. Ultimamente, era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

- Sente-se e termine o seu jantar, Jensen. Por favor – Pellegrino falou com a voz em um tom autoritário – Enquanto você reclama por não ganhar um carro, tem muita gente passando frio e fome lá fora.

- E se eu terminar de comer o que coloquei no prato ou não reclamar mais, vai acabar a fome no país? – Jensen riu, debochando.

- Você irá ganhar um carro quando for pra faculdade, querido. Já conversamos sobre isso – Sonya tentou amenizar a situação. Não gostava de ver seu filho e marido se desentendendo.

- Ou quando merecer – Pellegrino completou.

- Já posso ir, agora? – O loiro não esperou resposta, se levantou e foi para o seu quarto. Tudo o que queria era ter podido ir passar o natal com seus amigos, longe de sua mãe e seu padrasto. Já não aguentava mais o jeito superprotetor e sufocante de sua mãe, sempre lhe dizendo o que fazer, com quem sair, estipulando horários... Já não era mais uma criança há bastante tempo, mas ela parecia não ter se dado conta disso.

- Você não deveria falar com ele neste tom, querido – Sonya falou calmamente para o marido, assim que Jensen sumiu de suas vistas. – Ele está passando por uma fase difícil, a adolescência não é fácil pra ninguém.

- Ser adolescente ou passar por uma fase difícil não é motivo para deixar a educação de lado. Você deveria ser mais enérgica, e não mimá-lo o tempo todo. Ele tem uma família, tem tudo o que precisa. Eu sei que não sou o pai biológico, mas tento suprir suas necessidades da melhor maneira – Suspirou, desanimado. Já estava cansado de bater sempre na mesma tecla, mesmo sabendo que sua esposa jamais mudaria em relação à Jensen.

- Eu sei disso. Me desculpe, é que... Hoje é natal e o pai dele nem sequer ligou. O Jensen é um bom garoto, eu tenho certeza que essa revolta toda vai passar logo, você vai ver.

- Tomara que seja só isso mesmo – Pellegrino puxou a esposa para se sentar no seu colo e a beijou. – Vou até lá fechar a garagem, depois podemos ir nos deitar, o que acha? – Sorriu, cheio de intenções.

- Hummm... Boa ideia. Vá lá, eu espero por você.

Alguns minutos depois que Pellegrino saiu pela porta, Sonya ouviu ele gritar por ajuda do lado de fora. Quando se aproximou, viu o marido entrar correndo, carregando alguém em seus braços.

- Você me assustou... O que houve? Quem é que você...?

- Encha a banheira com água quente, rápido. Ele está com sintomas de hipotermia – Pellegrino subiu as escadas correndo e colocou o garoto sobre a cama, no quarto de hóspedes.

Sonya fez o que o marido pediu, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo e de onde tinha surgido aquele garoto imundo.

- Quem é ele, amor? – Perguntou enquanto o marido tirava as roupas sujas e molhadas do garoto.

- Eu o encontrei na garagem, coberto com alguns jornais, tentando se proteger do frio.

- Mas você acha que é seguro trazê-lo para dentro de casa, deste jeito? – Sonya estava horrorizada com a atitude do marido.

- Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer, mulher! Ele precisa ser aquecido imediatamente! A banheira está cheia?

- Parcialmente.

- Ok. Cheque a temperatura, eu irei levá-lo.

Mark deitou o garoto na banheira, tendo o cuidado de segurar sua cabeça fora d'água. O corpo dele ainda tremia muito, mas aos poucos ele parecia estar recobrando a consciência, assim como normalizando a sua respiração.

Quando se deu conta de que estava nu em frente a estranhos, o garoto se encolheu na banheira, envergonhado.

- Está tudo bem – Pellegrino fez sinal para que a mulher se afastasse. – Não tem do que se envergonhar.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – O garoto falou com a voz cansada.

- Eu te encontrei na minha garagem. Você estava com as roupas molhadas e com sintomas de hipotermia. Por isso eu te trouxe pra cá. Eu sou o Mark. Mark Pellegrino. Qual o seu nome?

- J-Jared.

- Jared... Eu vou te deixar sozinho pra que você possa terminar seu banho. Aqui tem toalhas limpas e um roupão. Depois conversaremos, ok?

- Obrigado – Jared fez como o outro lhe pediu, tomando um banho razoavelmente demorado e quando saiu da banheira, vestiu o roupão felpudo, sentindo que o ambiente todo era aquecido, inclusive o quarto.

Secou seus cabelos que estavam mais longos do que de costume, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Pellegrino entrou no quarto com uma bandeja, contendo torradas e um prato de sopa. Jared sentiu seu estômago roncar de fome ao sentir aquele cheiro delicioso.

- Imagino que você esteja faminto – O homem loiro depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha que havia no quarto. – Sente-se aqui – Apontou-lhe uma das cadeiras e se sentou na outra, esperando que comesse.

- Obrigado – Jared falou e começou a comer, sem cerimônias. Estava mesmo faminto. Não sabia quando tinha comido algo decente pela última vez.

- Você tem família, Jared?

- Não.

- Mas deve ter alguém... Ou um lugar pra morar, não é?

- Não - Suas respostas eram monossilábicas.

- Nem um abrigo? Um lugar para dormir? Que idade você tem, garoto?

- Dezesseis – Jared olhou para a porta e viu um garoto loiro, que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, o observando.

- Certo. Então você... vive nas ruas? – Pelas roupas que o garoto vestia, Pellegrino já suspeitava.

- Sim.

- Eu vou ligar para a assistência social, eles devem conseguir um lugar para você ficar.

- Não! – Jared largou a colher e se levantou da cadeira, assustado. – Só me devolva minhas roupas, eu vou embora.

- Você está fugindo de alguém?

- Não. Eu só não quero voltar para nenhum abrigo. Eu posso me virar, eu...

- Se eu não tivesse te encontrado, você teria morrido de frio, na minha garagem, Jared. Se você não quer, tudo bem. Eu não vou ligar para ninguém. Agora sente-se e termine de comer, por favor. Tem pente e escova de dentes nova no banheiro. Você pode passar a noite aqui, esta cama é bem quente e confortável.

- Mas eu... Mesmo? – Jared não estava acostumado com tamanha bondade.

- Sim. Amanhã pela manhã conversaremos e veremos o que fazer, ok?

Mark desceu as escadas e foi para a sala, onde sua mulher e seu enteado o esperavam.

- Você vai mesmo deixá-lo dormir aqui? E se ele for algum marginal? – Sonya não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- O garoto tem dezesseis anos, meu bem. Está fraco e desnutrido. Não acho que ele possa fazer mal a alguém.

- Ele não é mais uma criança, Mark! Como eu poderei dormir sabendo que tem um mendigo dentro de casa? Você precisa tirá-lo daqui agora! – Sua voz era quase histérica.

- Pelo amor de deus, Sonya... Poderia ser o Jensen, eles tem quase a mesma idade! Como eu posso mandá-lo de volta pras ruas com este frio? Está nevando e hoje é natal! Ele não irá conseguir outro abrigo, deixe-o ficar apenas por esta noite? Por favor? Eu trancarei o quarto por fora, eu prometo! – Abraçou a mulher e beijou seu pescoço, com carinho, tentando acalmá-la.

- Jensen, certifique-se de trancar a porta do seu quarto, sim? – Falou para o filho que já ia subindo as escadas.

- Sim, mamãe! – O loiro respondeu com ironia, sem olhar para trás.

- Vou deixá-lo ficar somente esta noite! – falou brava. – Certifique-se que a porta dele seja trancada e pela manhã trate de colocá-lo para fora. – A mulher foi para o quarto, zangada.

Mark seguiu até o quarto de hóspedes e ao abrir a porta, viu que Jared já estava dormindo. Ajeitou o cobertor sobre ele e apagou a luz, deixando apenas um abajur aceso. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao olhar para o rosto magro e abatido do garoto. Lembrou-se de sua infância quando, sendo criado pelos avós que eram muito pobres, muitas vezes passou frio e fome. Não podia se lamentar, já que, ao contrário de Jared, aos sete anos, depois de ser levado para um abrigo, teve a sorte de ser adotado por uma boa família.

Jared abriu os olhos e por um momento, pensou estar sonhando. Estava em um quarto enorme, limpo e aquecido, em uma cama de casal com travesseiros e cobertores macios.

Sentou-se na cama, percebendo que vestia apenas um roupão que, por sinal, era muito mais confortável e macio do que qualquer roupa que já tivesse vestido. Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, o homem loiro que o tinha acolhido na noite anterior entrou por ela.

- Bom dia! – Pellegrino falou sorrindo e foi abrir as cortinas. – Ou melhor, boa tarde!

- Bom dia – Jared respondeu timidamente.

- Providenciei algumas roupas novas pra você – Mark colocou algumas sacolas sobre a cama. – Já que as suas estavam sem condições de uso. Está fazendo muito frio lá fora.

As palavras de Pellegrino fizeram Jared se lembrar que aquilo era apenas um sonho e que teria que voltar para as ruas em breve.

- Obrigado.

- Vista-se e depois desça as escadas, vou preparar um desjejum pra você.

Jared fez o que lhe fora pedido e ao descer as escadas, ficou deslumbrado com a beleza e o tamanho da casa. Pellegrino o conduziu até a cozinha onde uma senhora chamada Judith lhe serviu suco, frutas, torradas e vários tipos de doces e salgados. Jared nunca tinha visto tanta comida em sua frente.

Serviu-se de algumas coisas, curioso para experimentar o sabor. Tudo parecia delicioso.

- Então, Jared... – Pellegrino começou a falar, um pouco sem jeito. – Eu gostaria de manter você aqui por mais alguns dias, até você estar em melhores condições de saúde, mas infelizmente...

- Tudo bem. Eu já vou embora. O senhor já fez muito por mim, eu não quero dar mais trabalho.

- Bom, você não vai poder ficar aqui em casa, mas... Eu tenho um sítio que fica a algumas horas daqui. Tem algumas plantações, cavalos e alguns animais que são criados lá. Se você quiser ir pra lá, pode ter um quarto, comida e, se ajudar com os serviços, até pode ganhar algum dinheiro.

- M-mesmo? – Jared quase não podia acreditar.

- Basta você dizer que quer – Pellegrino sorriu, percebendo a surpresa e confusão no semblante do garoto.

- Eu... claro que eu quero! – Sorriu pela primeira vez. – Mas... o senhor é um anjo ou algo assim?

- Não – Mark gargalhou. – Estou muito longe disso. Sou só alguém que já passou por dificuldades e quer ajudar.

- Obrigado. Eu não sei nem como agradecer...

- Não tem de quê. Eu preciso dar uns telefonemas, mais tarde partiremos, ok? Fique a vontade, eu volto logo.

- Está bem.

Jared terminou de comer e foi andar pela casa, observando tudo, curioso. Não tinha ninguém por ali, além da empregada. Não ousou tocar em nada, mas quando viu uma porta aberta do que parecia ser uma biblioteca, com estantes cheias de livros, não resistiu. Percorreu os olhos pelos títulos, pegando de vez em quando algum que lhe interessava. Gostava muito de ler e por algum tempo frequentou a biblioteca pública da cidade, até perceber que não era bem vindo por lá.

- Você gosta de ler? – Jared tomou um susto enorme quando o garoto loiro que vira na noite anterior falou com ele. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele estava ali, encostado no batente da porta.

- Eu... gosto – Jared não conseguiu dizer mais nada, sentia-se intimidado pelo rapaz.

- É verdade que o Mark vai deixar você viver lá no sítio?

- Sim. É o que ele disse.

- Sempre bancando o bom samaritano – Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado, e saiu, deixando o moreno sem entender nada.

Jared tinha ficado curioso quanto àquele garoto. Ele tinha sardas enfeitando a pele branquinha do rosto, olhos muito verdes, cabelos loiros e curtos, além disso, era muito bonito. Ficou curioso em saber o seu nome, mas não teve coragem de perguntar. Será que ele costumava frequentar o sítio para onde seria levado? Será que o veria novamente algum dia?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

** OBS: A mãe do Jensen na fic é a atriz Sonya Salomaa, para quem não se lembra, ela fez dois episódios de Supernatural como uma Anja, Rachel (6.18 Frontierland e 6.20 The Man Who Would Be King). Meu agradecimento à Sil pela sugestão.

**TaXXTi**: Obrigada pelo esforço extra, em pleno dia de trabalho, e por sempre atender aos meus pedidos com tanto carinho. Beijokas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** TaXXTi.

_**Perdas e Danos **_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Durante toda a viagem de carro, Jared permaneceu calado, apenas observando a estrada e as paisagens ao redor. Pellegrino fazia um e outro comentário sobre os lugares por onde passavam e o moreno ouvia com atenção, mas no momento, tinha outras preocupações em sua mente. Sentia suas mãos suarem e ao olhar para o relógio do carro, se deu conta de que estavam quase chegando.

- Nervoso? – O homem loiro perguntou com um sorriso.

- Um pouco – Na verdade, Jared estava muito nervoso, sem saber o que o esperava, se seria aceito pelas pessoas de lá, mas ficou com vergonha de admitir.

- Fique tranquilo – Pellegrino falou enquanto parava o carro diante de um grande portão de ferro e apertava o botão do controle, fazendo-o abrir. – Você vai gostar daqui.

Jared desembarcou do carro um pouco assustado. O sítio era mesmo lindo. Havia uma casa grande, antiga, mas muito bem conservada, com um lindo jardim e alguns cachorros correndo pelo pátio, o que fez o moreno sorrir pela primeira vez. Mais adiante podia ver um celeiro e um campo com alguns cavalos, rodeado de árvores e grama verdinha.

- Depois eu mostro tudo pra você. Venha, vamos entrar – Mark tocou seu ombro e o conduziu para dentro da casa.

Jared ficou ainda mais envergonhado ao se sentir sendo avaliado pelo olhar da senhora que os veio receber.

- Bom dia Samantha – Pellegrino a cumprimentou gentilmente. – Este é o Jared, o garoto que eu te falei ao telefone. Ele irá ficar aqui por algum tempo. Jared, esta é a Samantha, a governanta da casa.

- Olá Jared – A mulher forçou um sorriso. – Seja bem vindo.

- Olá. Obrigado – Jared falou e baixou a cabeça em seguida.

- Ele ainda está um pouco tímido, mas logo se acostuma – Pellegrino sorriu, sempre muito simpático. – Será que você pode mostrar o quarto que será dele e preparar um lanche para nós?

- Claro – Samantha Ferris sorriu, desta vez mais abertamente. – Venha comigo, é por aqui.

A mulher conduziu Jared até um quarto que ficava no andar de baixo, próximo da cozinha. Era pequeno, mas muito limpo e organizado.

- Você pode arrumar suas coisas no armário. Há um banheiro logo aqui ao lado, com toalhas limpas e tudo o que você precisar.

- Obrigado.

- O café é servido todos os dias às sete da manhã, portanto, não se atrase. Amanhã o Jim irá ensinar-lhe o serviço. Procure prestar atenção, porque ele não é lá muito paciente. Agora fique à vontade para passear por aí, eu vou preparar o lanche que o senhor Pellegrino me pediu.

Samantha saiu do quarto e Jared suspirou, aliviado. Não sabia por que, mas aquela mulher lhe dava calafrios.

Arrumou as roupas que Pellegrino havia lhe comprado dentro do armário e foi para fora da casa, pois estava curioso para conhecer o lugar. Encontrou Mark pelo caminho e este lhe apresentou a Jim Beaver, um sujeito meio velho e carrancudo que cuidava da fazenda.

Jared foi ver os cavalos na estrebaria, depois correu pelo pasto até a beira do riacho, onde os animais bebiam água. Alguns cachorros o seguiam por todo o lugar, então Jared arriscou jogar um graveto para ver se algum deles iria pegar.

- Seus preguiçosos! – Sorriu decepcionado quando nenhum dos três saiu do lugar. – É pra ir buscar o graveto, entenderam? – Jared tentou mais uma vez, mas novamente nenhum deles se mexeu. – Certo, é mesmo uma brincadeira estúpida – Riu de si mesmo e passou a correr em círculos pelo gramado, com os cães no seu encalço. Pela primeira vez, teve uma maravilhosa sensação de liberdade e sentiu que gostaria muito daquele lugar.

Mark foi encontrá-lo enquanto ainda brincava com os cães. Parou o que fazia e sentaram-se em uma grande pedra na beira do riacho para conversarem. O homem loiro queria esclarecer algumas coisas antes de ir embora e se certificar de que Jared estaria bem.

- Esse lugar é lindo – Jared tinha um brilho no olhar quando falava, estava se sentindo feliz.

- Que bom que gostou – Mark mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como iniciar aquela conversa. – Jared, eu sei que você não deve estar querendo falar sobre isso, mas tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar.

- O que é? – O moreno ficou muito sério de repente, com medo de ter aborrecido o seu patrão.

- Quando você se abrigou na minha garagem, estava fugindo de alguém? Da polícia, talvez? Você pode ser sincero, eu não vou mandá-lo embora daqui.

- Eu... Não exatamente. Eu estava vivendo em um prédio abandonado, na periferia e tinha muitas pessoas que também se abrigavam lá durante a noite. Naquela noite, eu acordei assustado, com algumas pessoas gritando, uma confusão. Teve uma briga, eu não soube o motivo, mas o cara que estava deitado do meu lado foi esfaqueado. Eu fiquei com tanto medo e saí correndo pela rua, sem ter pra onde ir. Estava muito frio e quando eu vi a sua garagem aberta, eu só pensei em passar a noite ali, tentando me aquecer um pouco e iria embora pela manhã.

- E você... Não tem ninguém mesmo? Nem um parente distante, nada?

- Eu não tenho pai e a minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequeno. Sempre vivi em orfanatos, sendo transferido de um para o outro até os treze anos, quando eu fugi.

- Fugiu por quê?

- Não sei. Eu só não aguentava mais ficar lá... – Jared deu de ombros.

- Você é bem doidinho, não é? – Mark riu e decidiu não perguntar mais nada. Sabia como era viver em um orfanato e imaginava que mesmo fora de lá, a vida de Jared também não deveria ter sido fácil.

Pellegrino fora embora antes do anoitecer. Jared sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, pois ele era a única pessoa com quem se sentia realmente à vontade. Mas não podia reclamar, por causa dele agora tinha um lugar para morar, uma cama quentinha, comida e roupas limpas, o que era muito mais do que podia desejar.

Jared não entendia nada de como lidar com os cavalos, nem de plantações ou de coisa alguma ali da fazenda. Logo no primeiro dia descobriu que Jim Beaver não era lá um homem muito simpático. O moreno tratou de anotar suas tarefas, horários e tudo o que conseguia entender em um caderno, para não correr o risco de esquecer alguma coisa. Precisava muito daquele emprego e queria corresponder às expectativas de Pellegrino.

Logo foi se acostumando e viu que não era tão difícil assim. Alimentava os animais todas as manhãs, escovava o pelo dos cavalos, regava a horta e tirava a erva daninha, além de outras coisas que Beaver estava sempre lhe mandando fazer.

Mark aparecia pelo menos uma vez por semana, para ver como estavam as coisas. Era ele quem cuidava da compra de suprimentos para a fazenda, e agora era Jared quem lhe ajudava com a lista de compras.

O homem loiro era muito paciente e cheio de disposição. No seu tempo livre, ensinou Jared a montar. A qualquer oportunidade estava lhe ensinando mais sobre os cavalos, as raças e tudo o mais. Jared adorava estes momentos. No restante do tempo, quando Pellegrino não estava na fazenda, geralmente se sentia muito sozinho. Samantha não era uma mulher de muita conversa, estava sempre concentrada em seus afazeres e não lhe dava atenção. Jim era carrancudo demais e só lhe dirigia a palavra quando era para lhe dar ordens. E os garotos que moravam na fazenda vizinha, já tinham deixado bem claro que não queriam proximidade. Quando os encontrava, perto da cerca que demarcava o limite do terreno, eles estavam rindo ou fazendo alguma piada de mau gosto, querendo humilhá-lo.

Depois de algumas semanas, Pellegrino trouxera toda a família para passar o final de semana na fazenda. Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o garoto loiro, que agora sabia se chamar Jensen, desembarcar do carro. Lá no fundo, sentiu uma pontinha de esperança de que talvez pudessem se tornar amigos, mas essa esperança morreu quando percebeu que o garoto sequer olhara na sua direção.

Mesmo estando do lado de fora, pôde ouvir a voz de Jensen e de sua mãe exaltadas dentro de casa. Não sabia sobre o que estavam discutindo, mas parecia que o loiro não queria estar ali. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu a porta bater com força e viu Jensen sair emburrado, indo em direção ao estábulo.

Não sabia exatamente por que o estava seguindo, mas quando viu o loiro entrar no estábulo e selar um dos cavalos, se sentiu na obrigação de interferir.

- Hey! O Aramis teve a pata machucada e ele está bastante agressivo. Você não devia montar nele, não é seguro – Jared o alertou.

- É mesmo? – Jensen ironizou, sem sequer olhar para Jared. – Que se dane! – O loiro montou o cavalo assim mesmo, por pura teimosia.

Jared correu até o pasto e subiu na cerca de madeira, o observando de longe e torcendo para que estivesse enganado. Infelizmente, não estava... Em poucos minutos Aramis começou a dar pinotes e Jensen foi atirado ao chão.

Jared saltou a cerca de madeira e correu feito um louco até o local. Primeiro espantou o animal para que saísse de perto de Jensen, depois se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro, torcendo para que ele não estivesse muito ferido.

- Jensen? Você se machucou? – Sabia que a pergunta era tola, mas não pensou em outra coisa para dizer.

- Eu... Ahhh – Jensen gemeu alto. – Cavalo desgraçado!

Jared pensou em dizer "eu te avisei", mas resolveu ficar calado, pois o outro já estava puto o suficiente.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém? Uma ambulância? – O moreno não sabia o que fazer.

- Não, eu estou bem. Foi só um tombo – Jensen tentou se levantar e Jared lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo, mas o loiro o ignorou e olhou-o de cara feia. Então levantou-se e foi para a casa, sem dizer mais nada.

Com muito esforço, Jared conseguiu levar o cavalo de volta para o estábulo, pois ele estava ainda mais arredio. Aproveitou para alimentar os animais e terminar suas tarefas. No final da tarde, voltava para a casa a fim de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, quando ouviu a discussão do lado de dentro.

- Não me interessa o que você faça ou deixe de fazer enquanto estivermos aqui, Jensen. Eu só quero que você fique longe daquele garoto imundo, estamos entendidos? – Sonya praticamente gritava.

- Sim, mãe! Estamos entendidos! – Jensen esbravejou e subiu as escadas correndo, rumo ao seu quarto.

Atirou-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro, sentindo-se frustrado. Detestava ir para o sítio justamente por que não tinha nada para fazer por ali. Não tinha amigos, nem ninguém com quem sair ou conversar. E sua mãe tinha acabado de ter um ataque histérico simplesmente porque Jensen cogitara a ideia de convidar Jared para jogar videogame com ele. Não que o loiro sempre obedecesse a sua mãe. Ela até podia obrigá-lo a vir para a fazenda, afinal, ele ainda era menor de idade e dependia financeiramente dela, mas ela jamais conseguiria policiar as suas amizades.

Jensen sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, por que Jared parecia ser um garoto legal e talvez até pudessem ser amigos. Teve vontade de se juntar a ele várias vezes, quando o via correndo no pasto com os cachorros e podia ouvir suas risadas de longe. O mais interessante era pensar que, mesmo sendo tão pobre, sem sequer ter uma família nem ninguém, o moreno parecia feliz. E isso só atiçava ainda mais a curiosidade de Jensen.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Jensen não se importaria com as ordens de sua mãe e já teria ido lá satisfazer sua curiosidade. Mas Sonya já havia ameaçado mais de uma vez que mandaria Jared embora da fazenda, caso Jensen não ficasse longe dele. E o loiro já tinha ouvido seu padrasto falar várias vezes que o garoto não teria para onde ir se saísse dali. Só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-lo voltando para as ruas, fazia seu coração apertar.

Jared parou na porta e não teve coragem de entrar. Sabia que o "garoto imundo" ao qual a mãe de Jensen se referia era ele e sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por pertencerem a mundos tão diferentes. Alguma coisa no olhar de Jensen o fazia acreditar que ele não era apenas aquele garoto mimado e arrogante que demonstrava ser. Mas talvez, e, muito provavelmente, nunca teria a chance de descobrir.

A partir daquele dia, cada vez que Jensen aparecia na fazenda, Jared ficava apenas observando-o de longe, afinal, não queria ver o loiro levar bronca por sua causa. Não conseguia entender por que a mãe do garoto o detestava tanto, mas ainda assim era grato a ela por permitir que vivesse ali na fazenda. Se não fosse por eles, ainda estaria vivendo nas ruas e por isso, jamais reclamaria de alguma coisa.

Jared tinha percebido que Jensen gostava muito de tocar violão e cantar. Adoraria poder ouvi-lo, mas o loiro sempre se sentava debaixo de uma árvore, no topo da colina e não tinha como Jared se aproximar sem ser visto.

Naquela tarde de sábado, o moreno adiantou suas tarefas e, antes que Jensen fosse até o seu refúgio, o moreno subiu na árvore e ficou ali quietinho, esperando para poder vê-lo cantar sem que o loiro notasse a sua presença.

Conforme esperado, Jensen subiu a colina com seu violão e sentou-se debaixo da árvore, com as costas apoiadas no tronco. Ele tinha um boné na cabeça e óculos escuros, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais misterioso.

Jared tinha se certificado de que o galho era seguro e de ficar em uma posição confortável, pois não poderia sair dali antes que o loiro resolvesse ir embora, senão pagaria o maior mico da sua vida.

O moreno esqueceu-se de qualquer pensamento ou preocupação, quando ouviu Jensen dedilhar habilmente as cordas do violão e logo depois, a voz mais linda que ele já havia escutado penetrou em seus ouvidos...

"Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill

Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill

And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill

So glad to meet you

Angeles

…

Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made

Go on and lose the gamble that's the history of the trade

Did you add up all the cards left to play to zero

And sign up with evil

Angeles"

Jensen havia tirado os óculos e cantava com os olhos fechados, uma das visões mais bonitas e emocionantes que Jared tinha presenciado até então. Pensou que poderia passar o resto de sua vida ali, em cima daquela árvore, ouvindo o loiro cantar.

Mas para sua infelicidade, aquilo não durou muito tempo. Jared prendeu a respiração e pensou que fosse morrer de vergonha quando viu Beaver subindo a colina e gritando o seu nome.

- Jared! Desça logo desta árvore, moleque! Vá terminar o seu serviço! – Jim berrava, enfurecido.

Jensen parou de cantar no mesmo momento e olhou para cima, para ver do que Beaver estava falando e só então viu Jared descer da árvore tão rapidamente que nem imaginou que seria capaz.

O moreno não conseguiu sequer olhar para Jensen, tamanha a sua vergonha. Assim que pisou em terra, saiu correndo colina abaixo e passou por Beaver feito um furacão. Pensou que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para Jensen depois daquela humilhação. Onde estava com a cabeça, afinal?

O que ele não pôde ver, foi o sorriso divertido no rosto do loiro, com toda aquela situação. No fundo, Jensen se sentiu lisonjeado de ver o que o moreno fora capaz de fazer, apenas para poder vê-lo cantar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às ****reviews**** sem ****login****:**

**Priscilla:** Olá querida! Que bom que voltou a se animar, espero sinceramente que esteja melhor de saúde. Como eu sempre demoro a atualizar, acho que você conseguirá acompanhar sem problemas... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Claudia:** Oi linda! Que bom que gostou. Pois é, que presentão de natal, hein! Eu adotaria! Kkkk. Desconfiada do Pellegrino? Huahuahua... Jensen é mesmo um menino mimado, com direito a uma mãe superprotetora... Tadinho! Hahaha. Beijokas!

**Perola:** Rindo aqui... Vai saber o que vem por aí, né? Mas não me espantaria se Jensen fosse o mais equilibrado... kkkkk. Ele faz o típico adolescente mimado e revoltado, o contrário de Jared, que nunca teve nada nem ninguém, e já passou por muito sofrimento na vida. Obrigada pelo apoio, querida! Significa muito pra mim. Beijos!

**Luluzinha:** Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do começo. Jared tem uma vida difícil, e Pellegrino surgiu mesmo como um anjo pra ele. Achou o Jensen mimado? Hahaha. Sim, o contraste do outro, né? Vamos ver no que isto vai dar... Obrigada por ler e comentar, querida. Beijos!

**SILCORAL:** Olá! Que bom saber que gosta das minhas histórias. Vou adorar ter você acompanhando! Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar!


End file.
